


Warm up 10 minute fic Korra/Asami Straitjacket

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Roleplay, Tickling, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Asami puts Korra in a straitjacket and starts tickling her.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 27





	Warm up 10 minute fic Korra/Asami Straitjacket

**Author's Note:**

> As the title suggests, this was written in 10 minutes as a warm up to do real writing. maybe people will find it fun. No editing

“Where do you even get this kind of stuff?” Korra asked.

Today Asami had surprised her with a black leather straitjacket, which she was now buckling in place on Korra. It fit snug, the leather was soft, and it was overall actually quite comfortable.

“This piece I had custom made, actually.” Asami said. “There! Last buckle in place. Comfortable? Nothing too tight?” 

Korra wiggled around a bit, pulling in every direction. Nothing seemed to give, she wasn’t getting out of this one.

“Nice and tight and comfortable.” Korra declared.

“Good~” Asami purred. “Then we can get started.”

She climbed up on Korra, straddling her and pinning her to the bed.

“So, what do you have planned for me? Whips? Burning wax? What evil plans does Empress Sato have for her prisoner?” Korra teased. Asami always loved that particular roleplay.

“Actually, I have a fresh new torture for you.” She said. She flipped herself around so she was facing Korra’s feet.

“Um, what are you doing?” Korra asked, trying to see past her.

“What are your thoughts on tickling?” Asami asked, running a finger running along the side of Korra foot.

“Tickling? Oh no, wait- ah! AHAHAHHAHAHA NONO STOP-”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/Landing%20Page)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for more adult oriented stuff. Follow my main blog first, but on this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
